prangersfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness Awakening
"Darkness Awakening" is the 2nd episode of Wild Force. Summary Toxica and Jindrax make their way to the resurfaced Master Org who begins plotting the destruction of mankind. Cole attempts to reason with the latest org, beliving everything living thing has a heart, however Taylor remains persistent that fighing is the only option. The rangers learn how the Orgs are able to enlarge in size after destruction and learn how to combine their Wild Zords in order to defeat the enlarged Org. Plot 'Act I' On the Animarium Cole is telling the Lion Zord that the place reminds him of home and that if protecting nature is his destiny then there must be another way of dealing with the Orgs persides fighting them. Meanwhile in Turtle Cove an org spirit is flying through the air and grows into Barbed Wire Org who wraps his wires around a nearby police car and crushes it. The police officer screams in fear as Wire Org Laughs and walks off. Back on the Animarium Princess Shayla appears from the water and tells Taylor she has been unable to find out anything else about the orgs. Max confidently declares it doesn't matter because the rangers will always be stronger but Danny is still worried about how they got so big and Taylor tells him they must be getting help. Alyssa then enters with a school bag and Max asks her how she finds the time to both save the world and go to school. Cole drops down and as Taylor wrinkles her face due to Cole's pungent smell the tells her he has come up with an idea on how to deal with the orgs. Taylor shakes her head when suddenly the pool of water alerts them that there is an Org in Turtle Cove and Princess Shayla tells them to stop him. As Toxica and Jindrax make their way underground Toxica informs Jindrax that Master Org is the only being and Toxica return to Master Org.]]powerful enough the unseal the Nexus. They finally make it to the Nexus (a cavern with Org statues all around) and Jindrax expresses his excitement to be back after thousands of years as this is the place where all orgs are both born and rest. Toxica adds that they will resurrect the fallen Generals and lead the greatest army of Orgs ever so that Orgs will once again rule the world. Suddenly their laughing and talk is broken by an off-screen voice asking what took them so long to arrive. As Master Org gradually emerges into the cavern Toxica nervously explains that they believed he was dead and that it's so good to see him again. However Master Org zaps them with a bolt of red energy and they fall to the ground. The two Duke Orgs then get on their knees and bow before him. Master Org demands to know where they have been and Jindrax informs that after the great war they took human form and have been roaming the earth since trying to carry on his work. Toxica comments again on how happy she is and Jindrax kneel.]]to see alive and looks up suspiciously however Master Org gives her a very sullen glance causing her to look away again. Master Org begins to announce that the time has come to wreak havoc once again however Toxica expresses her suspicion by whispering to Jindrax how different Master Org seems but Jindrax ensures her it is only because he has aged over the years. An Org statue begins to blink lights which causes Master Org to turn and sweep dust into Toxica and Jindrax's faces. Master Org tells that his army is currently being reborn and that they must go to the city to find the new Org. The Duke Orgs leave to do his bidden. In the city citizens are running away from Wire Org who is causing fires and attacking people with his wires. The suggests reasoning with the orgs to Taylor.]] rangers are approaching but Cole stops them and tells them that perhaps the Org is like a lost animal and so should be reasoned with. Taylor tells him that an Org wouldn't listen but Cole says an animal would not act without a motive so can be reasoned. However Taylor interrupts saying that he can do as he wishes but they have an org to stop and Max and Danny follow her. Alyssa stays to talk to Cole telling him that her and Max have only been rangers for about six months, Danny for about two and Cole for a day whereas Taylor has been doing it for a long time and so knows the orgs. Wire Org is approached by Jindrax and Toxica. Jindrax tells him that they have been sent by Master Org to gives Barbed Wire Org the army of Putrids.]]recruit him into their army. Toxica then orders him to destroy the town and says they will give him the power to do and hands him a cup of pink goo(a chemical to create Putrids while sneering. Max and Danny clearly want to tell Taylor how they feel about how she treated Cole and both try to push each other towards Taylor. Max manages to push Danny closer and he tells Taylor that they shouldn't have left Cole. However Taylor says they have life's to save and so don't have time to babysit. Max objects by saying Cole is still new but Taylor says he will be find with Alyssa and that he can consider this his on-the-job training. Danny tells her that Cole is now their leader. Wire Org attacks a group of humans declaring once he has destroyed them Master Org will make him a Duke tries to reason with Barbed Wire Org.]]Org. He then throws the goo Toxica gave him and a small army of Putrids form who being attacking more humans. Cole and Alyssa arrive and Cole tells Wire Org that they can work this out however Wire Org orders the Putrids to attack. Cole and Alyssa manage to fight the Putrids off enough for Cole to get closer to Wire Org and tells Alyssa that everything living thing has a heart and so he can connect with the org. As Cole approaches he ensures Wire Org that he's not going to hurt him which causes Wire Org to respond by laughing in a mocking tone. Cole closes his eyes and tries to connect to Wire Org's heart but he is unable to hear anything and declares that Wire Org doesn't have a heart. Wire Org responds by stating Cole is without a brain and tells Cole that wreaking havoc is his only motive as it is Org's only purpose. He then blasts Cole and Alyssa to the ground and begins laughing. 'Act II' Wire Org continues to laugh when suddenly he is knocked over by a thrown chair as Taylor, Max and Danny run over and help their friends up. Cole tells them that he didn't know something without a heart could exist when is destroyed.]]Wire Org says to stop whining and that he will 'take' whoever threw that chair. Cole tells Taylor that she is right as fighting the Orgs is the only way to go. The rangers then morph into the ranger outfits and begin fighting off the Putrids. After fighting the Putrids they face Wire Org and as they combine their weapons they quickly strike him and destroy him. As his lifeless body blows up they all cheer however suddenly Toxica and Jindrax appear. Max asks who they are and Jindrax introduces himself as 'The Duke of Orgs and Master of Blades'. Toxica then introduces herself as 'The Duchess of Orgs and Mistress of Magic' as she shakes her staff and blasts them all over. Jindrax tells her it was a nice shot as she begins a spell, "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen org new life!" performs her spell.]]and as some seeds shoot from her staff they begin growing into Wire Org in a larger form. The rangers realises this is how Turbine Org grew large and Cole suggests summoning the zords. The five zords ascend but don't have much effect and the Lion Zord tells Cole that the Zords must combine. The rangers agree to try it and order the 'Wild Zords to combine' and they then combine the Wild Megazord. The five rangers enter the Megazord an each control their Zords as they enter their crystal sabers into their stations. Wire Org runs and attacks giving kicks and punches but to no avail as the Megazord slashes and punches him. The rangers then order for the Megazord to 'Mega Roar' and a bolt of energy hits Wire Org, destroying him. The rangers cheer incelebration. 'Act III' Back in the Nexus Jindrax and Toxica are worried about their fialure. Toxica tells Jindrax that if they don't prove swears revenge.]]their worthiness to Master Org then he will destroy them. Jindrax then asks if they can just get their jobs back at the Animal Lab and forget they ever found this place. But Master Org suddenly enters and the Duke Orgs get down on their knees. Master Org tells them that while the rangers rest they are completely ignorant to the fact that the power which will destroy them is currently growing and soon they will face the wrath of 'three thousand years of vengeance'. Back on the Animarium Max tells Cole that he must come over for a surprise and as Cole approaches they tell him that giving him a bath is their next mission. Cole is then seen with new clothes and cut hair however he tears the sleeves of the shirt and declares that to be 'much better'. 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Taylor says there is a new org which is making people invisible and Cole tells her not to do anything along. *Taylor tells Jindrax she can fight him along and as they two duel Toxica uses Camera Org to make Taylor invisible. *Cole promises Taylor that he will get her, her body back and goes after Camera Org. ("Click, Click Zoom") Notes *Master Org's staff is a repainted version of the PRLR monster Falkar's weapon. *Despite being listed in the end credits, Rachel Monet Koda as a Valley Girl does not actually appear in the episode. Gallery Gallery of screenshots from the Episode. prwf-darknessawakening-270.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-272.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-274.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-293.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-310.jpg 10a_1024i_21.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-312.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-318.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-328.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-337.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-348.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-389.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-411.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-413.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-419.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-424.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-488.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-492.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-532.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-549.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-578.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-659.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-775.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-879.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-993.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-1018.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-1027.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-1244.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-1364.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-1374.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-1399.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-1430.jpg prwf-darknessawakening-1438.jpg